just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Farrah Party
Farrah Party was a political party founded by Said Farrah before his rise. This is a part of QWTF spy's JC4. History While Said was running for premier, major parties were turned against him. In response, Said founded the Farrah Party, an independent party. His party gained traction as people flocked to his party due to his sweet talk and high charisma. In 2004, Said was voted as premier of Kahnushahr, the high tech city. In 2005, the Al-Fakkalla spring riots happened just a month before the Vice-Senator elections. Al-Fakkalla was poor and small, facing overcrowding issues. Said favored the protesters, proposing more plans to increase the size and improve Al-Fakkalla's living conditions. Said was voted Vice-Senator because of this, as no politician had actually bothered to help Al-Fakkalla. While Vice-Senator and Premier, 2006 saw terrorists storm and kill 46 people with guns. Said then announced his plan in front of Parliament to declare martial law. It was discovered that one of KRSL's senior members had armed the terrorists in favor of a coup. He attacked KRSL for their corruption and socialist beliefs. Making him a target, it was further discovered through investigative journalism that other major parties had mob connections and were corrupt. Said called for an end to the corrupt democracy and presented a temporarily provisional government to reform back into a stable democracy and now with the support of the people and petitioned a by-election for Said to be elected as president next year. In 2007, the by-elections took place and the Farrah Party had won the elections. Said had obviously won with 91.2% votes. However, Parliament was not going to pass "Code emergency ML" which was martial law. Said had long turned to the dark side now in the President's seat. Said hired Jaadallah (who becomes his yes-man) to initiate a military crisis so Jaadallah can take over in 2 months and a military revolt to take place under Jaadallah. Said had other plans for Parliament. In August 2007, Said started a fire in His own committee building and framed it on various democratic parties. With this, the people turned against Parliament and democracy, starting a democratic crisis. Parliament finally decided to pass Code emergency ML as the military and threatened a coup, therefore declaring martial law and barring almost every party from entering Parliament. After Jaadallah took over the military and Said ordered Jaadallah to kill every senator and every politician in Karthstan. This became known as the Kanushahar killings. Later that year, the democracy referendum took place and he won with 91.2% votes to reform the democracy. Parliament was forced to disband and Said, with his new provisional government, banned all political parties except his own. In 2008, Said scrapped the old constitution and made a new one which gave him unlimited power and made him Supreme Leader. The party had achieved its goals and Said saw them as not useful anymore and decided to scrap the party and control the country with the Big Seven. Trivia *This is the only mentioned political party in the series. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Factions